


Bad Grades

by Lokira



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Massage, Multi, Naked Cuddling, Parent/Child Incest, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Virgin!Connor, Voyeurism, assassins creed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokira/pseuds/Lokira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor is a new student in art, yet he screws up from day one. His professor, E. Kenway, is convinced a talk with his father is best to continue his study. When he visits the Kenway's, he isn't going to leave early... .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Art School

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry sorry sorry, let me explain first, right right?
> 
> Its an alternate universe really; Edward is NOT related to Connor/Haytham. Haytham is in fact the father of Connor. Though Edward is not Haytham's father, and just a regular guy of Haytham's age... .
> 
> Further; this is like... my first shot at writing something like this here... so if you have anything you'd like to tell/advice, let me know!
> 
> ~ ~ ~

"...Eleven PM, dad..." I wake up from my own voice shouting. Lately I have this strange habit to answer to my fathers calls when still somewhere lost in my dreams. "How come I have your teacher on the phone now, asking where you are?" Damnit dad... I roll out of bed and shiver a little as my bare feet touch the cool wooden floor. "Connor!" "Yes dad, I'm comming!" I make an annoyed sound as I hear my father comming up already. He flips open the door which slams against the wall on the other side. "DAD!" "Here; explain your teacher yourself, and for godssake boy; wear some Pyjama's." He pushes the phone roughly in my hands and leaves again; slamming the door shut again. Great, now that's embaressing. Thank you Haytham~

"Hello? Connor's speaking..." "Hey there, sleepyhead!" An enthousiastic voice sounds on the other end of the line, All too familiar to me. "Fuck you, Desmond!" "Ha, your father totally fell for it dude!" I roll my eyes; "You better be sure you call me for a good reason... my alarm wouldn't go off in another 20 minutes." "You are really, extremely lazy you know that? Grab some clothes and meet me at the Starbucks near your school, we can grab a coffee together before your school starts. I Haven't seen you in ages!" "Fine... Give me 15 minutes... ." I press him away and walk to the shower. Damn highschool friends... .

"Goodmorning Lad!" My dad seem utterly happy today. He lays his hand on my shoulder; "How are you feeling today hm? Is the school working for you?" He looks me deep in the eyes... I let my eyes wander from his hand to his face, his eyes; those amazing bright, extremely bright grey eyes, and his full lips. That's my dad alright, I got most of his features. I give him a short peck on his cheek and move along to the shower. "It does help me, thank you again, father. Have a nice day at work." "Same to you lad, make your mother proud!" He pats me on the back once more and then grabs his suitcase. In a flash he's gone. 

After a refreshing shower I decide that I do need a shave, just a quick one. Looking in the mirror whilst doing so I see a young man; His name is Connor, Connor Kenway to be precisely. I am twenty-two years old and live since half a year with my father; Haytham Kenway. He tries to be a wonderful father, yet he fails in so many ways. If I had the option I'd move out right away. Yet the economy doesn't allow me right now. My mother has died half a year ago. Thats why I'm now stuck with him. She had cancer... When they discovered it; it was already too late, she wouldn't last much longer. They gave her a maximum of half a year. But things turned out the worst, six weeks later she was gone... . Just six small weeks, from 'nothing' to leaving this earth... . The whole family was in shock; why this young, life enjoying woman... Just why her?

But life goes on eventually, how hard as it is at times. So did the lives of everyone in our family. Her house got sold and some of her garments were given to family members. All I got was a strange necklace, she seemed to adore it. My father told me I should cherish it with all my heart... even if it was 'just' a necklace.  
And that's how I ended up here; with my father. A typical British man of mid-age. I don't even know what my mother could possibly have seen in him. Just like my mother I loved art, any form of it; paintings, drawings, poems, photographs, dance, music. It was a way to express feelings in a wonderful way. To deal with the loss of my mother I decided to go to art school. Haytham first tried to push me into the economics, just like he is. "To be sure of a well earning job and a bright future"- He does mean it with all his heart and he does tries to make me happy, but economics wasn't just the place for me... Finally he accepted it and I could go to art school. And that's where I am the day today... A week into art school... .

~ ~ ~


	2. Morning Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor seem to have the problem of insecurity and daydreaming. A quite charming combination for an artist. Yet he has problems keeping the daydreaming problem under control... .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I always start off slow. Have patience, I'll fix it as soon as possible. And it gets so much more interesting, I promise!
> 
> Pinky promise ;)
> 
> ~ ~ ~

"Hey dude what on earth took you so long?" Desmond is leaning against the fence in front of the Starbucks. "Sorry man, sure you didn't want to meet me looking like a caveman... ." "Fine dude, but now time's ticking... ." I give Desmond a pet on his back and push him gently to the entrance of the Starbucks.

"So, how's the old bastard hm?" "Haytham? Hm... he seems grumpy about the fact I'm still living with him. But he tries... ." "Can I have your order and name please?" I smile at the woman behind the counter and place my order. Desmond follows my lead and as soon as we get our coffee we sit down in one of the couches.   
"And you?" "Living the happily father life with Lucy." I smile; "After all this time, you two are still together?" Desmond nodds, "Yes and Jenna is doing great aswell! A daughter like her father. How's it with you and the girls anyway?"   
I lower my head slightly, have I never told him I am bisexual? Desmond continues; "I mean, artschool, naked models and stuff? Must be amazing!" I chuckle, every guy I know replies the exact same. "No one really. My father won't approve." "Why not?" "He doesn't want me to be with a guy... since it's not socially accepted." Desmond; who had just taken a sip, has a hard time not to spray his coffee right back out. "You are gay?! God, Connor, I never expected that behind you!" "I'd rather say bi; but more attracted to men."  
Desmond replies a lot better than expected. Ofcourse the main question is 'if I ever made out with a man', but I don't feel like discussing this in a coffeeshop. He's also the first one beside my father who knows anyway, so the answer wouldn't be interesting anyway. It makes me really happy to know there are still people around like Desmond who I can fully trust with things like this... .

After our coffee is long gone and we decided to enjoy some delicious cupcakes, my eye crosses the clock above the broad wooden door. "Shit! I gotta go Desmond!" I grab my back, pat him on the back and run off. 

Shit, shit, shit, second week and already half an hour late. I knew I shouldnt do things like this. It always makes me forget time. What day is it? Tuesday... ~ I run around the corner and already see some of the bike shacks that belong to my school. My first lesson is from Mr. E. Kenway. He does have the same name as me and my father, yet we seem nothing related. Except the fact both he and my father seem to crave punctionality. 

I race through the hallway, two stairs, left and then the second door on the right.   
KnockKnock~

"Ah Mr. Kenway, how kind of you to join us in our painting session today." The sarcasm almost drips of the words, "Please take a seat, I will come to you in a moment. Yet the assignment seem pretty clear." He makes a nod at the girl thats sitting in front of the class. It takes awefull much not to start an arguement, but realizing my father pays for my whole study makes me shut my mouth perfectly. When I finally have everything set up professor Kenway walks towards me. He kneels down beside my table as the rest of the class keeps on drawing and painting. "Connor Kenway, wasn't it?" I nod. "Good, good, Connor; this is the second time you're too late in my class. And not a little, a whole half hour. Can you explain this?" I slowly shake my head... "Sleeping problems or anything else? We can help you." The professor lays his hand over mine as he gives me a worried look. "I'd like to have a talk with you after class, okay Connor?" my hands tremble, the professor doesn't seem to mind and squeezes my hand slightly. I bite my lip, shit if father hears about this, all hell breaks loose. "As for the assignment, you see Aveline over there? Your goal is to draw her as perfect as you can. Understood?"

E. Kenway stands up and walks over to his desk, grabs one of his paintbrushes and shoves it behind one ear. Shit he is handsome. Dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, strong features such as a perfect jawline. He seem pretty fit aswell. Besides painting he must have a hobby of working out aswell. The white, slightly paint splattered, shirt he's wearing doesn't cover up his muscules and it suits him perfectly. Shit, he looked up! A blush crosses my cheeks and I look down quickly.

As I look at the drawing I made I gasp. I'm in so much trouble. Edward looks at me with a daring, yet dirty look from the paper in front of me. When have I even drawn that? I need to stop daydreaming, and quick!

~ ~ ~


	3. The Drawing

Time tickles by the rest of the day. It started raining and I am distracted by the raindrops which splatter against the window. With my one hand I manage to draw Aveline this time, she is a most gorgeous woman. Yet she seem to come from a rich family, looking at her fashionable clothing. I am wondering why a woman with that ammount of money would attend art school... A deep sigh.

Another line adds to the many others that resemble her hair. "He is most deffenitly gorgeous, isn't he Connor?" A pencil pokes me in my back. Damnit. I turn around, looking in some bright blue eyes peeking at me behind some blonde hair... Leonardo. He must be obsessed with France or something since he always wears this stupid hat... or... whatever it is... .  
"Who?" I whisper annoyed, "Edward!" Leonardo giggles and now points with his pencil at my drawing that is for a part outside my bag, fuck! I quickly push it back in my bag and I feel my cheeks burn, o no, o no, o no, he noticed! "Don't worry Connor," Leonardo smiles at me, "I'm in the same dilemma, no worries. Men can distract me easily aswell." He grabs his garments and places them next to mine, taking place next to me.   
"Let me see..." I shake my head while I know I'm still slightly red on my cheeks. "Please Connor, it looked amazing for what I could see." Leonardo pushes and gives me the sweetest smile ever. "Fine..." I pull the drawing back out and lay it between our tables. "Mio dio Connor... It's gorgeous. Well ofcourse it is; it's Edward." Leonardo giggles silently before continueing, "Those details... that pencil, those eyes, that hair... wow~"   
"Thank you gentlemen, but your task was to draw Aveline over there!" 

Both me and Leonardo stare paralized at the drawing. I don't dare to move, if I wasn't in any trouble already I am now. "He's behind us, isn't he?" Leonardo says blankly. "Yep..." I feel a strong hand on my shoulder and the professor leans in between. The whole class starts chatting and laugh. "Connor, you already had to stay after class and Leonardo I want you over tomorrow. Go back to your own seat and this is the last warning to you both."   
Then he's gone.

I'm so ... so ... so ... doomed.  
I'm sorry father.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a little short this time!


	4. Portraits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little something I wasn't planning on... Yet it would seem like it was planned...  
> Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter... . It will get more cheesy later, for now you need to deal with this. ;)

The professor leans back in his chair while his strong arms are crossed in front of his chest. "Come in Connor... Take a seat." This feels like a bad movie, as I take a seat in the middle in the class. "Come a bit more closer Connor, I do not bite, as some other students like to believe otherwise." I still don't dare to look the professor in the eyes as I take a seat, now in front of him on the other side of his desk. 

"Connor, please look at me." I shake my head as I see Edward lower his head to make eye contact with me. "I'm not mad Connor..." My hands are fumbling together as I clench my teeth together. A big strong hand hovers over mine, as if he's not sure, but then rests over mine. "Connor, please. I do not wish you to stress over this." I eye my professor from under my eye lashes. His other hand under my chin and pushes my head up just a little. Just the touch of skin against mine, makes my hormones go insane completely. My cheeks burn as I look in Edward's bright blue eyes now, he can not unsee this. I'm so embarassed. 

"Can you tell me what is wrong?" His right hand is still over mine as his thumb rubs soft and gently against my hands, "I worry about you Connor." I swallow deeply and then decide to tell. "I have traumatic dreams. My dreams are haunted, nightmares of the worst sort. I do not only see and hear the surroundings in my nightmares, I smell them, feel them. I wake up every day, even more tired than I went to bed in first place... . So this makes me unbearably tired." The professor opens his lips as if he wants to speak but then shuts again, "I can not explain how I feel professor Kenway... As if I can't explain, I wake up from my own cries, my own screamings. The whole day are gone lost in thoughts... just to push the horrible nightmare away... but when I finally did... it's evening already...sometimes even already deep into the night... I feel tired... lost, and alone..." I feel somewhat relieved, this is the first time I could tell my story. Even though it's just to professor Kenway, it feels better... . As I look down I notice how now two hands are covering mine. Two strong hands, you couldn't imagine they had such gentle touch. 

Edward is silent for a minute, not sure what to say. He opens his mouth a few more times before actually speaking, "I, am sorry to hear this Connor. I'm very happy you were able to trust me, tell this. Does your father know about this?" - I shake my head slowly and try to relax a little under the gestures he makes with his hands, "My father is not the fatherly-type... He wouldn't understand. He would tell me to grow up and get over it." I sigh, Edward feels so trusted right now... I just want to hug the professor and cry, but since that would be socially awkward I drop the idea with the same speed as it popped up. "But as a father he is supposed to help you through these kind of things... err, would you mind if I try to contact him by phone later today? This is a serious matter, I think you need help with, Connor." Another slight squeeze in my hands. I shake my head, "No, I'd rather not have you do that professor..." "I see... ." Edward stands up and walks to the seat next to mine. I automatically turn to him as he now is next to me, facing me. 

He turns his head slightly; "Shall I make some arrangements so you can start your lessons later Connor?" He has a small, but convinient smile. "Why?" "Why? So you can try and sleep a bit more, hopefully to recover some energy, boy." Ah- That was actually not a bad idea, not a bad idea at all. His hand squeezes my knee as he sees the grateful smile on my face. "Yes please, professor." "But I'd still want a talk with your father as well. Not about his behaviour as a father, but about I think you need serious help." I look down at his hand that is resting on my knee. I cross my arms in front of me, nothing I will say will back the professor off his idea anyway. "I will try to make an appointment to come by soon, so you can join our talk if you want." I nod, perfectly still in all other body parts. Afraid that the slightest movement will push the professor away. 

"Now, for the other matter..." Edward stands up and grab my drawing from his desk, holding it so it now faces me. He walks with the paper upright back to my seat and stands still in front of me. I hardly dare to look up. "Connor?" He puts the paper on the table next to me, there is the hand under the chin again... I have no idea how to behave, what thoughts must have crossed the professor's mind when he saw such a daring drawing of himself. I get guided back to eye the professor by his hand again. But this time his face is very, very close to mine. I can feel his warm breath against my skin, and the bright eyes almost pierce through me. Shit~ Doesn't Edward understand he's making things even worse like this?! I want to pull back a little but I then feel warm lips pressed against mine. A soft squeeky noise escapes my lips. I want to pull back in suprise, but the chair keeps me in place perfectly. Warm, but rough lips are kissing me, a few small kisses before he actually tries to get me kissing him back. His hands are around my neck and stroking me ever so gently as he did before with my hands. Finally I let my fear down a little and kiss him back, kissing his lower lip, sucking on it, biting. A rough kiss, as expected from him. This is wrong, so wrong... but it feels so perfect. For just now...it's perfect. My hands are clenching around his muscular arms as to keep myself from falling back with my chair. This feels like a perfect dream for the first time since at least the past half year.

Not much later we break the kiss and the professor straightens himself again, "Thank you, I've always wanted one of those, you did a perfect job." I am completely flustered and grab my bag from the table. Slowly walking to the door, pinching myself out of the sight of Edward. No, this was not a dream... It was something really good for once. I have a smile from ear to ear as I walk out.

~ ~ ~


	5. Red Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As said before, In this story Edward and Haytham are NOT relatives. They do have the same last name, yet that's pure coincidense.

"You're late." Haytham leans against the fridge when I come home. "Sorry dad..." I drop my bag in the corner of the kitchen, "I shall start on the dinner right away." "Great, make for three." "Three?" I look at my father in suprise. "Yes Connor, your teacher called. And since he otherwise had to go to a restaurant alone, I invited him over sooner...so he could grab a meal with us." "My teacher?! Dad! Are you fucking kidding me?!" In one quick movement Haytham grabs my shirt, turn us both around and now I'm pinned against the fridge. "I do not wish to be spoken to like this by you, boy. You better not be in trouble." I am terrified, it wouldn't be the first time my father couldn't control his rage. I wouldnt say he does it on person, he never asked for a child really and now he's stuck with me.

I stare at my father with big bambi eyes, it works. "Okay, I'm sorry, I should trust you a bit more... shall we order food instead? You probably had a rough day aswell." Thank god for my mother's eyes... . I nod and order some chinese food. 

The sound of the doorbell goes through the entire house.  
"Connor!~" I run down the stairs to open the door. Father is reading in his readingchair. He doesn't easily leaves it, unless the house is on fire or something. I open the door and Edward is standing there, with his case in his one hand and his jacket flipped over his right arm, "Hey there lad!" He ruffles his hand through my hair as he steps inside, like nothing happened before. "Goodday, mr. Haytham Kenway I assume? I'm very thankful for your offer." I close the door behind the professor and walk to the kitchen, leaving the door open so I can hear the two men talk, but it aren't any serious matters yet.

After a short 15 minutes the doorbell rings again, finally the food has arrived. I pay the delivery boy and give him a tip. I arrange the food on the table and make my way to the living room to tell the men the dinner is ready. Just before I step inside I peek inside through the small crack, I always want to be sure, stepping inside at the right time... . The professor and my father seem to really enjoy themselves as I see both with a glass of red wine in their hands. Edward is flipping his blonde hair back and smiles wide with his pearly white teeth. God, he's so attractive.- My father takes another sip before telling more about the explosion of the copymachine on his work. I've heard the story about 100 times already, but that's a bit a father thing right?- I step inside after a quick knock and look at both men. Two complete different men, the one black hair and grey eyes, clean shave, the other blonde hair and blue eyes and a small stubble, yet both also look somewhat like each other... . Shit, does that makes me think my father is attractive aswell? - "Err.. the dinner is ready, I hope you like Chinese food, Edward?" There are the perfect teeth again, "Yes, I love it, thank you very much Connor." 

During the entire dinner the two men can't stop sharing their stories and the wine keeps flowing. "Connor, you're a grown man aswell, here!" Edward holds his glass of wine in front of me. Haytham looks from Edward to me in disaprovement, yet he can't do anything. After all I am old enough... I grab the glass and twirl the wine in it a few times before taking a sip carefully. "Haven't you ever had wine boy?" Edward laughs when I pull a face of disgust. "Keep my glass, just one glass for you then." Haytham pours a new glass for Edward as he still keeps his annoyance silent. Two, even three bottles of my fathers fine, expensive wine are gone by the end of the dinner. 

I stand up to clean up the plates as both men are starting to giggle, never a good sign for grown-ups. When doing the dishes I look over my shoulder a few times. Edward should know better then getting drunk at some student's home. "I go to the living...hi...hihihi... See you there..." My father 'walks' from the kitchen back to the living, leaving me and my professor in the kitchen. "Connor?" I dry my hands as I am just done doing the dishes, "Just as a side-note... I'm not drunk." The professor stands up and walks to me in a straight line. "I can handle it... your father though..." He looks over his shoulder as the giggling keeps comming from the living room. "I'm not sure if this is a good time to continue this." I look down, I know he's right, yet, if my father is drunk, we can tell him without him being mad about it. "I can come by another time perhaps?" I slowly shake my head, "No, we do this now..." "I see... do you care to join us?" "Maybe later, I got some homework to do first..." "Alright, do not worry..." The professor presses a small peck on my cheek and walks to the living room. 

"Hello there handsome~ Have we met before?" Oh father, don't... . 

 

~ ~ ~


	6. Bed Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor is done with his homework and walks down for a drink. His father and his teacher must be done with 'the' talk by now. As he hears some strange noises from the livingroom he decides it's better to check out his father is okay... .

By the time I look up from my painting its 10.16 PM already. My mouth feels dry and I could really use a drink, perhaps Edward is gone already. After I started working on the painting, hours started rushing by and I even forgot about the whole talk downstairs.

When I walk downstairs I wonder how things went, if my father was mad... and if he was, how Edward managed to keep him down... Time would tell I guess...  
Ever so slowly I walk to the kitchen to grab a glass and open the fridge, only to let the doorhandle slip out of my hands in suprise as I hear a soft gasp from the livingroom. Father?- Then its completely quiet again, I most probably misheard it... I open the fridge again and grab a bottle of soda. Just before I open the bottle I hear another gasp and some giggling. I put the soda back in the fridge and walk to the door of the living room. It's on a small opening, just big enough to peek through... .  
It takes a few steps to the left and right before I got the right angle to spot my dad...

It takes every bit of strength in me not to freak out and march inside, when I see my dad crawled in Edward's lap. Both men miss their upper clothes and my father is sitting with his legs on both side of Edward. Rutting his still clothed pants against Edward, who actually doesn't seem to mind at all. Instead, he wraps his hands around my father's neck and pulls him in for a longing kiss. I feel betrayed... Didn't it mean anything to Edward to kiss me? Was it just for fun? To play with my feelings?  
Why is it then, I can't get my eyes away from this? Why?!

Haytham's hands roam all over Edward's broad chest, toying his fingers over the abs and nipples. Edward pulls at Haythams ponytail and his hair now falls down. "Shit, you are so handsome..." He places kisses all over my fathers neck and shoulders... Haytham let his head fall back in extase and gasps at the touches of Edward all over his body. I see Edward's hands curl around my father's ass, and hear him ask my dad to curl his legs around his waist. They switch places without letting each other go for a second. Edward kisses my father neck, slowly down. Haytham's eyes are closed and his breaths are heavy. I can see Edward swirl his tongue around a nipple and my father let go another gasp, now grabbing a fistfull of Edward's hair. Noticing the rough action a second later he let go the strong grip and goes on toying with the hair. Edward chuckles lowly at the clumpsy movements Haytham makes and his left hand is now slowly moving up and down at the front of my fathers breeches. I feel the heat pool low in my belly as I watch it all. Oh good God, this is so bad, so-so bad! As his rightful son I shouldn't enjoy watching this. But the soft moans, and the movements, it's all so perfect. And then there is a half naked Edward... I start working on the front of my own breeches. Shit~

Edward's lips are now placing kisses on top of the bulge in my father's pants. "Stop it you tease!" "Patience my dear." A slow, long, wet lick against the fabric and a moan of exitement escapes my father's lips. "Shh dear, don't wake Connor." His hands are now playing with the hem of my father's pants. But before my dad can complain again about the teasing he pulls them down. A hot, aroused cock stands proudly in the cold air. This is the moment I should walk away and be ashamed I was watching until now... Instead I pull down my own pants and start pumping myself ever so slow with my right hand. Biting on my other hand with a feeling of guilt. 

Edward swirls his tongue over my father's prick a few times before lapping it all along the length once, twice. Placing a kiss on the top, before taking in only the top. "O! Fuck~" My father grabs Edward's hair again strongly and firm as his head falls back again. Edward sucks on the top, and with every time he let go I can hear a soft pop. "Suck me already!" Edward grins and goes on with his very slow, teasing movements. He kisses the top, and then places kisses in a row to the back. Just to kiss and play with my father's balls there, kissing, licking and after that, with one hand kneading them... I see him working his own pants open with the other hand and take his own dick in his hand. Only then I see Edward take my father in all the way, pulling back with his cheeks all hollow. "Shit, fuck, yes, just like that..." My father moans and bucks his hips in exitement. Edward pushes him back and continues his movements... His eyes straight on Haytham as he starts jerking off himself. "Oh shit~ If I only knew my son had such a good cocksucker as a teacher" I feel a blush appear across my cheeks, dirty talking... never thought my dad would be the person for that... and I love it... . And as it seems Edward does aswell, he uses his one hand as an extention of his mouth and the sounds are sloppy. I can see my father adding more preasure with his hand that's on Edward's scalp. "Take me deeper..." With that he pushes Edward hard back on his hot length. I hear a gag and see Edward pull back. As a string of saliva still connects his lip's with the top of my father's erection, he coughs a few times before moving back and trying again. It takes a few tries but he does it just fine in the end. Bobbing his head up and down, playing with my father's heavy balls in his one hand and his other hand moving rappid up, and down on his own throbbing erection.

I let go a gasp on my own, closing my eyes for a second. Shit this is so arousing. When I look back I see my father still laying back in the chair in extase, but Edward's eyes watching the dooropening... He...sees me.... with my pants on the floor, my own erection in my hand... oh shit~

 

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually the first time I wrote something like this on my own. I wrote several RP's with friends over skype, and they helped me with it... But this is the first time I went this 'far' on my own. I have no idea if it's good or bad... 
> 
> Please let me know what you think. Honestly.


	7. Comforting

As I run upstairs as fast as I can-with my pants still halfway down-I hear Edward come after me

"Connor! Wait!" 

Well that's most surely not what I had in mind, thank you. I run to my room and slam the door shut behind me and lock it. It takes just a few seconds before Edward is trying to open it. "Please Connor, let me explain! Open the door!" I sit against the door, listening to the fists slamming against wood. Annoyed I snap back.

"You can perfectly explain with the door shut." Rseting my head in my hands, Im can’t help but wonder ...did he see me jerking off? I’m pretty sure he didn't, but...

"Let me in, please." 

"Is that what my dad asked you as well?"

"That's not..." I hear a sigh, and Edward finally stops slamming against my door. "It's a little more complicated dear Connor..."

"Don't call me dear when you don't mean it professor..."

"Connor..."

I hear Edward sit down on the other side of the door. "Look Connor, your dad and I... already knew each other from some years back... from the days you still lived with your mother..." I jump up, full of anger and pull open my door.  
"Leave my mother out of this!" I feel furious and sad at the exact same time. When I try to slam the door back shut, a foot is blocking the way. "Ow Connor, damn that hurt." Only because I was raised well, I open the door a little to check if the professor is really hurt. It takes Edward just a second and he pins me against the wooden pillar. 

"Get off me!" I gasp as I try to get out of his strong hold. My hands are pinned in a singlehand above of my head. I try to kick him off to keep his body as far away from my own. He can not notice I still have an obvious erection.

"Connor, listen to me, you stuborn boy! Your dad and I were a little more than friends long ago, I had no idea he was your father." 

"So you had to suck him off in the LIVING ROOM?!" Again I renew the hopeless attempts to push Edward away from me. "No, it's nothing like that Connor..." All of sudden he wraps his arms around me in a comforting hug. "Dear Connor... I can't make this up to you, but you aren’t being completely fair to me either..."

Shocked by his sudden movement I swallow deeply but hold Edward by his hips. Not pushing him away, nor pulling him to me...just holding him there. One of Edward's hands sneaks to the front of my breeches and adds a little pressure, tracing my obvious erection through the fabric. "You may be mad at me... or your father, perhaps at us both... but why is it then ..." A soft squeeze. I yelp and try to back away, but the pillar is holding me in the exact same spot as before.

"Don't lie to me, Connor." Edward's other hand touches my jaw and he nips at my neck. "You found it very arousing... and that is what you are afraid of..." Edward's tongue trail a vein, from neck to jaw. "We noticed you before, we didn't scare you away at that point did we?" His voice is soft and his lips mutter against the scalp of my ear. "And we enjoyed you watching, actually enjoying yourself." I blush and close my eyes. My breath comes in short huffs... I enjoy Edwards soft touche. "Come down again, don't worry, we aren't mad..."

"I'm not sure..." I groan softly as he closes his hands around my hips, pulling me against his groin. His lips are brushing against mine, "Please?" He whispers almost inaudibley. When I want to answer he uses the moment to snake his tongue between my lips. He pushes me back against the pillar, his body flat against mine. His tongue is in a perfect dance with mine as I feel his one hand gently rub over my chest. His other is resting above my head against the pillar. My hands are still on his hips. I finally dare to let them wander over the naked back of his upper body as his lower body is dressed again. He buttoned up again before running after me.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" A cocky English accent comes from the opened door. I try to look over Edward's musculed shoulder, but I already know enough. "Father... I..." my face is flustered and I look at my feet. Edward takes a step back, nodding at Haytham. Haytham stands in front of me, "Look at me, lad." My thoughts are rushing by in my head. Slowly I let my eyes wander up. My father now wears a simple shirt , his jeans back on. When I finally meet his bright, grey eyes, they seem to have nothing more than joy. Before I can even ask anything he attacks my mouth with his. I want to shout out in suprise, but Haytham has my bottom lip sucked between his, biting, kissing and licking my, now swollen lips. As I try to keep up with the heavy and rapid kisses of my father I feel another pair of lips in my neck, sucking and biting. Marking me, so I'll be sure to remember this for a very long time, but I'm rather sure this night will become unforgettable itself... .

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a pre-reader for this chapter. I hope you find this way easier to read.~


	8. Tremble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Connor has been caught by his professor and his father sneaking around and watching them... He now is in his own home-sweet-home room with both his father and professor. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter took so long, please see the notes at the end.

My hands rest upon my fathers pectorals, trembling and slightly pushing him away. 

"Stop that lad."

"Dad..."~  
His lips brush the shell of my ear. "D...Daddy...?" Soft lips nip the other side of my neck.

"Hmm?" 

"This ... is wrong..." I feel my legs tremble as Edward lets his long fingers run over my clothed arousal. My fathers fingers sneak underneath my shirt, and his soft touches begin to entice me. He moves his fingers to my right nipple to play with it. A hot feeling is pooling low in my belly. No, no, this must be a dream! A very bad, but arousing dream...

"Who decides what is good or bad lad? If you really can't handle it, close your eyes..." His right hand sneaks to the back of my head and he scrapes at my skin. "You are gorgeous my son." 

I feel two hands play with the button at the front of my breeches. One simple tug and I feel both my pants and underwear get tugged down. My hands fist in my fathers shirt as I feel Edward's fingers trace my throbbing erection. I gasp and my head falls back against the pillar. My father nips just above my collarbone and sucks at the sensitive flesh there. 

"D...dad... I... I cant..." I swallow my own words when I feel Edward's fingers start kneading my balls and his lips are placing long kisses on the tip of my erection.

"You don't have to...let yourself go..." with that my father tugs at my shirt to get it over my head. Before it even hit the floor his tongue is playing with my left nipple while his left hand reaches behind me. I flush as I feel him knead my cheeks, rubbing, stroking, playing.... 

"F...Fuck!"

My right hand is playing with Edwards blonde, loosened hair, encouraging him to move on. My father is licking, kissing, and nipping a trail down now. When I look down both men are both sitting on their knees in front of me. 

Hungry eyes watch me, and it is a wondorous moment when they begin to kiss and lick my erection. My left hand flew against the pillar as I feel heat building at a raging speed. One of them is taking in the top and starts to lick and suck enthusiastically. 

I lose myself in front of my father and professor, and somehow I don't seem to care anymore. Groans, moans, sighs and yelps are all flowing into eachother. My hips start to buck on their own accord. I'm so, so close!

I look down and see the one suckingon my flesh is my father. Edward is licking and kissing my balls, and begins sucking on them as he sees me watching. 

My father lets my erection pop from his lips... no! No, I'm so close!

"Come for me lad, be a good lad and come for daddy."  
Oh shit~   
With that he takes me back in and takes me in all the way and humms. I can’t stop my eyes from rolling to the back of my head as I begin to tremble all over. I begin to buck into my fathers throat a few times before I spill inside his mouth. I can feel him swallow around me, licking up every last drop. 

My legs give in and I’m sinking to the floor, near Edward, who pulls me in for a kiss immediatly. I feel my father sit on my trembling legs, and when Edward pulls back they begin to kiss eachother passionatly. 

Oh how good that looks... 

After they break from there kiss, they lay their eyes upon me once more. 

"Another round lad?"  
I huff and face my father with a flustered, wordless nod.   
Yes... Yes please...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so-so sorry it took all so long this time. I've had a horrible time last months...  
> I've been hospitalized (And still am), Ive been kicked out of school, so I had to find work immediatly and so on...  
> So to say- my mind was completely elsewhere, and I am sorry.   
> I will try to keep it up from now on.
> 
> This work is pre-read, since I'm not really back to normal so to say... . I make a lot of mistakes so if you still find some; please let me know!


	9. Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Connor's room the trio moves to Haytham's... Nothing more, nothing less, just an aweful lot of lovin'.

Before we could continue right on the spot my father's fingers entwine with mine. 

"Shall we move this to somewhere more comfortable?" Haytham is the first to stand and he pulls me up. 

He walks in front of me, taking me downstairs, to the second floor. 

"Dad?" 

"Be quiet for a moment lad."

Edward follows us at a close distance. My father opens his bedroom and he pulls me in. 

His bedroom isn't exactly the room to be called fully decorated. The walls are painted white while on the floor are black tiles. A huge dark-red rug is filling in the part around the bed. His so-called king-size bed is always covered with silk blankets. This time it's no different. 

A few candles on the nightstand and on the other is a pile of books that look really old. Above the bed is a mirror, angled perfectly. When you lay down there's always someone looking back at you... . The walls hardly carry anything on them besides one photo of him and my mother from back in the days... .

This is exactly where my dad walks to. He takes the photo and turn it around, as if she can't be allowed to see what's about to happen... . "I'm sorry Ziio, you know I've fought it... and I lost. Please forgive me."

"Dad?" 

I slowly walk towards Haytham and wrap my arms around him. His warm body feels so good. Pressing myself against his back I place a kiss on the back of his shoulder. "Don't be sad daddy." Another kiss. 

Edward is leaning against the bedpost, not bothering the slightest bit in our moment.

Haytham turns around and his hands are now on my hips. 

"Damn you boy..." I raise an eyebrow, "Damn you for being so ungodly sexy." With that he presses his soft, warm lips against mine. 

I immediatly start to mimic his movements as his tongue is starting a game of hide and seek with mine. It feels so good, while it shouldnt, but I can't stop what has started. Honestly, I don't want to stop what has started.

My father slowly pushes me towards the bed while keeping himself connected with me. 

When my legs hit the edge of the bed, our kiss breaks and he pushes me on the silk sheets. In less than a second my father is crawling over me and pushes me further onto the bed. 

I start to claw my nails in his shirt, Haytham's lips want to murmer something like "Don't you dare..." But the deed is done. I ripped his shirt open in my exitement... . 

"Now that's something I didn't see comming..." I hear Edward's voice somewhere from the side of the bed. 

"You are lucky it was an old shirt lad." Haytham gets up to undress himself from the remaining parts of his shirt. It's the perfect moment to take a good look at my father's torso. He's well build to say the least, he got some reminders from his earlier days on his body. Scars are clearly seen as he crawls back on top of me. I never thought my dad would be fit for the army.

His lips are devouring my neck as I feel the bed sink in. Another person joins in, I brush my lips against the shell of my father's ear. I breath deep and slow in his ear, to make sure to let him know I love his touches. My eyes wander up as I see a blonde appear in my line of sight.

Edward is kissing my father on the back of his shoulders and plays with my father's hair. 

"Hmm..." My father slightly part his lips against my neck. He hollows his back and pushes back against Edward's warm body. I bite gently in my father's earlobe as I feel Haytham's weight lower on my body, Edward's following soon.

~ ~ ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry it's slightly short. I am busy with moving to a new place, starting a new study, and quite a lot more. So my toughts aren't on the story all the time. I'm sorry.


	10. It's your Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of 'Bad Grades'. With a awefull lot of kissing, cuddling and massaging. Virgin!Connor has to get an aweful lot of attention before being the slightest bit of ready. 
> 
> Comming soon with a new plot twist... 
> 
> -Was there a plot in this? No, but now I got one, so be warned.-

Long fingers are teasing the skin of my sides as my father kisses from my neck back to my lips. Catching my lower lip between his teeth. I moan softly as he rubs his clothed groin against mine.

I feel my own grow erected again. Edward snakes his fingers around my father's hips and opens the button of his jeans. He slowly pushes it down, only a tight, black boxer remaining. 

Haytham gets off me for a second to kick off his pants entirely. Edward takes this moment to lie down by my side. His fingers already around my growing erection, pumping me in a slow pace. I let out a low groan before turning to Edward, only to stare and drown in his ocean blue eyes. 

I jerk my hips again before toying with the hem of his jeans. All of honest, I have never been this intimate with anyone before, let alone with a guy before. Which suddenly makes me realize; the fact my father didn't aprove my sexual desires was because he denied his own aswell... . That's what he meant with what he said when he turned the photo around... Mother must have known and not too happy with the idea... . 

Haytham's long fingers touch my shoulders gently and turns me, so I'm flat on my belly.

For a second I look behind me, my father smiles briefly and presses his warm body now against my back. I feel his clothed prick against my cheeks and the strange feeling back in my lower belly. Haytham kisses the back of my neck and shoulder gently as his hands are all over me. 

"Haytham, the boy is more tense than a virigin woman. We should take time..." Edward's voice is soft and I see the shadow of his arm move up and down slowly rubbing my fathers upper arm. 

"Is that so?" I feel my father bow over my back again and his hot breath is against my ear. I shudder and push myself up. 

"Tell me Connor...?" I feel my cheeks redden and I quickly shake my head. 

A low chuckle is more than enough my father realized I have never done this before.   
"Allright..." I hear hands fumbling in a drawer next to the bed. As I turn my head sideways I notice it's Edward who's looking for something. Soon enough he has some sort of white small bottle in his hands. A Dark red rose is printed on the bottle and he throws the bottle over to my father. 

"I think he could use this." Edward laughs.   
"Oh, most certainly." my father replies with a soft chuckle.

I feel his warm body distance itself from mine again, but before I can comment I feel a few drops of the liquid that's in the bottle on my back. Two colloused hands work the oily liquid all over my back in small circles, while two other, rougher hands work on my shoulders and knead them in a slow rythm.

My eyes are shut when I feel these four hands working on my body. If I only knew my father and teacher could give these blessed massages.... . Haytham's hands move over my cheeks and knead these also a few times. I let out a small moan as his hands are rubbing with a little more force.

Suddenly there is a slippery hand between my cheeks. I try to look at my father. All of sudden a strike of fear hits me.   
This is it?   
My erection is pressing hard in the matress and pre-cum is making dark spots on it. I am exited but still somewhat afraid of what's next... .

But then the hands move on to my upper legs and start massaging them. 

A few moments later I feel Edwards hands move away. 

"Hmmm?" I open my eyes and turn my head to the other side again to face Edward. There is a small smile circled on his lips. He lies down next to me as he presses small kisses on my oily shoulders. 

There is again the hand between my cheeks. I stare at the top of Edwards head as he is still sucking and nipping my shoulders. I try to relax as the hand is rubbing the insides of my cheeks and presses with a little force a finger on my entrance every once in a while. 

I feel the finger wriggle and soon I gasp in suprise as it wriggles inside of me. I grab Edward's shoulder with my left hand as I keep supporting my own body with my right. 

"It...hurts..." I close my eyes and dig my nails hard in Edward's shoulder. 

Soothing kisses still placed on my shoulders as I feel my father move to my other side. Placing a kiss on the back of my head. "Relax, it will soon feel better." 

And he was right... I was able to relax a little around the little intruder inside of me. But with the same speed as I could relax a second finger pushes in. "No..." I croak from the back of my throat, but my body deciding different as I push myself eager against the fingers. 

Edward scissors his fingers and streches me out, more than slow. 

What if people will hear about this? What about Haytham's job? What about Edward's job? What about his study? Their family? If mother was able to, she would turn in her grave.

As the fingers withdraw I fall back against the matress. "Well then?" My father asks me cocking his head to the side. 

"It's your choice..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of honestly wrote this part for a friend of mine on Y!, I think my latest news got her out of her comfort zone. So I decided to write this part as some sort of 'prove' I'm back, better than ever.
> 
> Had a few ... okay quite a lot, personal problems in the last few months... 
> 
> So therefor this part is...LATE. ... Like LATE- - -   
> And I'm sorry but I had other things to take care of.   
> I hope to be able to add new chapters soon.  
> (As I even decided to add a whole new plot in it, now I just have to get past the smut part. xD)


End file.
